Une vie de Train
by Steamboat Willie
Summary: Tous les ans, c'est pareil... Les élèves de Poudlard prennent le train pour se rendre à l'école... Et personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il en pensait, ce train !


**Spoilers :** Quelques détails sont tirés des livres 4 et 5.  
**Disclaimer :** Les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, les personnages sont à moi sauf Hagrid, guest-star de la fic... 

**Lilwenn**, merci pour tes relectures. ;)

* * *

"RECURVITE !" 

Hein ? Quoi ? Le 31 août, déjà ? Les vacances sont passées drôlement vite... Il faut dire que j'ai dormi tout du long.  
Celui qui vient de lancer le sort, c'est Adrian, mon chauffeur. Il doit me nettoyer pour demain, car demain, c'est la rentrée scolaire. Lui et moi, nous emmèneront les enfants sorciers à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie.  
Une fois ma locomotive nettoyée, il me fait un peu avancer et s'occupe de mes wagons. Ca fait du bien de se sentir tout propre. Quand il a enfin terminé, il me fait rouler jusqu'à la voie 9¾. Je sens mes wagons qui craquent un peu de partout, mes rouages se remettent doucement en place... Ca fait du bien de s'étirer sur les rails !

La voie 9¾ n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi belle. Je plains mes collègues moldus, ils n'ont pas d'aussi belles voies, eux. Adrian fait une dernière vérification, puis il me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'en va.  
A demain, Adrian.

  


Et voilà, c'est le grand jour... Adrian est arrivé avant le lever du soleil. Il m'a donné du bois et de l'eau, je fais ronronner ma machine à vapeur ; tout va bien. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Sweetenland prépare le chariot de friandises dans le dernier wagon, celui que les élèves ne peuvent pas voir.  
A 9h, les premiers enfants arrivent en transplanant. Ils sont en septième année et veulent arriver tôt pour prendre des compartiments pour leurs amis et eux-mêmes. De l'autre côté de la barrière, les plus jeunes attendent sûrement déjà. La barrière ne s'ouvrira pas avant 9h30. Adrian dit que c'est idiot. Il pense que la barrière devrait s'ouvrir dès l'arrivée du premier élève. Comme ça, ça fait moins de bousculade au niveau des voies moldues, ce qui nous ferait moins repérer... Il me laisse en râlant après le ministère et ses horaires incongrus et va mettre sa tenue de contrôleur moldu, pour aller disperser les élèves qui attendent devant le portillon et pour aider les élèves de première année qui ne savent pas arriver sur le quai. J'aimerais bien aller avec lui, mais je dois me contenter des récits que me font les oiseaux de la gare.  
Il parait qu'Adrian est très fort pour repérer les élèves qui ont besoin de son aide. Mais il ne les voit pas tous, quelques-uns demandent de l'aide à des sorciers. Quand on sait qu'ils existent, c'est tout de suite plus facile de les repérer...

Peu après 9h30, c'est déjà la foire sur le quai, les animaux s'agitent, les élèves montent dans le train et les parents disent au revoir... Je n'aime pas trop ce moment-là, mes wagons sont bousculés par les élèves qui chahutent et tombent dessus. Certes, je ne risque pas de bouger de mes rails, mais quand même. C'est désagréable.  
Je remarque une petite fille qui monte avec une cage vide. Curieux. D'habitude, tous les hiboux sont dans leur cage au moment du départ.

Enfin, c'est l'heure de partir. Tous les élèves sont montés à bord et ceux dont les parents sont encore sur le quai sont agglutinés aux portes et aux fenêtres. Adrian tire sur la corde de mon sifflet et je lance joyeusement le signal du départ.  
Je ferme mes portes. Certaines se battent quelques secondes contre des enfants ou des parents récalcitrants à l'idée de se séparer. Et c'est parti !

J'avance dans le tunnel et enfin, je sors à la lumière du soleil. Que c'est agréable ! Je croise quelques collègues moldus. Je les salue, mais ils ne répondent pas. Ils ne me répondent jamais. Je ne sais pas s'ils me voient ? Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime tellement ce moment que je les salue quand même, année après année.  
"Allez, mon beau !" me dit Adrian. "C'est reparti !"  
Ni une, ni deux, j'accélère. Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans ma machine à vapeur, avant de stabiliser mon allure. Je traverse rapidement Londres et sa banlieue. Je n'aime pas cette grande ville. Quand, enfin, j'arrive dans la verdure des prés anglais, je ralentis et avance joyeusement au milieu des vaches.  
Je vois que la vache préférée du vieux Smith a eu son petit veau pendant l'été. Il est très beau ; je la félicite et elle meugle ses remerciements. Je passe sous un premier tunnel. Je m'amuse à éteindre certains wagons quelques instants. Adrian n'aime pas que les plus jeunes soient effrayés pendant le voyage. Une année, je suis tombé malade et une partie du voyage s'est faite sans lumière. J'ai calculé : je crois que c'était l'année de son premier voyage. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je continue de saluer mes amis des fermes qui longent la voie ferrée. Les chevaux, les moutons... Un fermier agite la main dans ma direction, une baguette à la main. Quelque part dans un des compartiments, sa fille répond joyeusement à son salut et un hibou la rejoint. Le volatile avait probablement oublié de rentrer de sa chasse nocturne quand la famille s'est rendue à Londres, ce matin...

En tête du deuxième wagon, les préfets sont réunis dans leur compartiment pour prendre connaissance de leurs responsabilités pendant le voyage. Ceux qui sont en sixième et septième années ne s'en soucient pas. En revanche, les nouveaux préfets lisent attentivement les parchemins laissés à leur intention par le directeur.  
Je n'aime pas trop ce compartiment, même s'il ne reste pas occupé très longtemps. En général, il y a toujours au moins deux préfets qui se haïssent mutuellement et l'ambiance est toujours tendue. Heureusement, ils se séparent très vite pour faire leurs rondes et contrôler qu'il n'y a pas de débordements entre les élèves. Tâche pour laquelle ils ne sont jamais assez nombreux, même s'ils sont tout de même huit.  
Mais vu qu'il y a beaucoup plus de wagons que de préfets, cela fait au maximum huit wagons calmes à la fois...

A l'autre bout du train, Mrs Sweetenland se prépare. Je sens ses talons tapoter le sol du dernier wagon. Tac, tac, tac. Elle va et vient autour du trolley, s'assure que ses roues ne sont pas bloquées. Enfin, elle ouvre la porte et se rend auprès des futurs élèves.

"Alohomora."  
Tac, tac, tac.  
"Bonjour, les enfants ! Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?"  
Les plus jeunes lisent la carte avec envie, sans parvenir à se décider. Les plus âgés commandent déjà ce qui leur plait.

Tac, tac, tac. Elle passe d'un compartiment à l'autre, se fait parfois arrêter dans les couloirs.  
"Bonjour, madame !  
- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?  
- Un paquet de chocogrenouilles, s'il vous plait.  
- 2 mornilles, s'il te plait."  
Le gamin compte sa monnaie.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez, pour une mornille ?  
- Voyons voir... Un sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, un verre de jus de citrouille... Tu entres en quelle année ?  
- Troisième, madame.  
- Alors je peux aussi te proposer une bièrraubeurre.  
- Une quoi ?  
- Une bièrraubeurre. Tu es d'origine moldue ?  
- Oui, madame.  
- C'est une boisson sorcière, qui vient directement de chez madame Rosmerta, elle tient le bar des trois balais, à Pré au Lard. Tu pourras y aller pendant les sorties, cette année. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en vendre aux élèves de première et deuxième année, même si certains connaissent déjà..."  
L'enfant semble surexcité ; il prend une bièrraubeurre avec ses friandises et retourne voir ses copains, qui s'extasient devant la bouteille. Ils prennent tous une mornille et partent à la recherche de Mrs Sweetenland. Heureusement que les stocks du trolley sont inépuisables. Ils retournent dans leur compartiment et boivent leurs boissons, un air béat sur le visage.  
A côté, des élèves de sixième année commencent à parler de leurs vacances. Certains sont tellement enthousiastes qu'ils en renversent une partie de leurs bonbons et de leurs boissons. Attention à mon compartiment, bande de malotrus ! Ca colle, tout ça, c'est désagréable comme tout !  
D'autres élèves les rejoignent. Vu le changement d'ambiance, ils ne sont pas du tout amis avec les nouveaux. Des répliques cinglantes sont échangées, j'espère qu'ils ne sortiront pas leurs baguettes...  
Ils ont sorti leurs baguettes et échangé plusieurs sorts. Mon pauvre compartiment, j'ai mal... Entre les friandises gluantes et les sorts, je suis dans un piteux état. Il faudrait que quelqu'un intervienne ! Il y a un préfet, pas loin. Je transmets le bruit de la dispute le long des compartiments, pour qu'il entende. Il se précipite et sépare les duellistes, avant de remettre vaguement mon compartiment en état... Merci. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais ça ne me fait plus mal.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Sweetenland est arrivée dans le deuxième wagon. Elle passe devant le compartiment des préfets et vérifie toujours s'il y a un élève dedans. A ce jour, ce n'est jamais arrivé, les préfets étant à ce moment-là soit en train de patrouiller dans le train, soit installés avec leurs amis, laissant mes pauvres wagons à la merci des autres élèves.  
Ensuite, elle rejoint Adrian dans le wagon de tête, celui où les élèves ne peuvent pas s'installer parce qu'il communique avec ma locomotive. Adrian n'a plus grand chose à faire jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré au Lard. Si j'ai un souci, je l'appellerai.

"Bonjour, Adrian !  
- Bonjour, Camille. Alors, comment sont les gosses, cette année ?  
- Pas de grand changement depuis l'an dernier ; toujours aussi turbulents, quelle que soit leur maison !" répond-elle en riant.  
Adrian sourit. Ils se saluent toujours de la même façon, Mrs Sweetenland et lui, quand elle le rejoint dans le premier wagon. Ensuite, ils s'installent et discutent tranquillement, interrompus de temps à autres par un élève qui veut acheter des friandises ou une boisson.

Aïe ! Il y avait un gros caillou sur le rail droit. Ma roue avant droite l'a heurté et éjecté sur le côté, mais ça fait mal ! Je m'arrête, ma roue doit avoir quelque chose. Adrian se précipite dans la locomotive et me demande ce qui ne va pas. J'allume mon voyant indiquant les roues. Il se penche à gauche et ne voit rien. Mais c'est à droite que j'ai mal, Adrian ! Je lance un signal indigné, Adrian se précipite à droite. Il regarde vers l'arrière du train. Je lance un autre signal indigné : il se retourne et voit ma roue tordue.

"Reparo !"

Ca va tout de suite mieux ; je repars et Adrian retourne auprès de Mrs Sweetenland.

La nuit tombe. Les enfants désertent les couloirs des wagons pour aller se changer dans les compartiments ; ils mettent leurs tenues de Poudlard. D'ici une heure ou deux, les premières années auront l'un des quatre écussons de Poudlard brodés sur leurs robes et leurs cravates auront changé de couleur.

Enfin, nous voilà à la gare de Pré au Lard. Les enfants descendent et déposent leurs bagages sur le quai. Hagrid est là, il salue Adrian, qui lui répond de la même façon.  
"Les élèves de première année !" s'écrie Hagrid en se tournant vers la cohue des élèves. "Par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Avec moi, les enfants ! Les élèves de première année !..."  
Rubéus Hagrid est le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Impressionnant, mais il est aussi gentil qu'il est grand. Les plus jeunes s'avancent vers lui, intimidés. Il va les emmener jusqu'à Poudlard en leur faisant traverser le lac. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves sortent de la gare, en direction des calèches tirées par les sombrals de Poudlard. Mrs Sweetenland, quant à elle, rejoint sa famille qui habite à Pré au Lard.

  


Quand tous les élèves sont partis vers Poudlard, c'est la cohue des elfes de maison de Poudlard qui viennent chercher les bagages que les enfants ont descendu du train. Quelques-uns courent dans mes wagons, à la recherche des affaires oubliées par les plus étourdis et les descendent sur le quai. Ils ne parcourent pas tous mes wagons, uniquement ceux où il y a des affaires ; ils doivent savoir les localiser, sûrement...  
Enfin, la gare est totalement vide. C'est le moment du retour.

Adrian murmure la formule qui place automatiquement ma locomotive de l'autre côté du train. Je n'aime pas cette formule. Me retrouver à regarder en arrière sans avoir fait demi-tour, ça me rend légèrement nauséeux.  
Je suis prêt à repartir. Je lance un signal joyeux, pour encourager les enfants que je viens de déposer, même s'ils ne m'entendent pas et je redémarre. Je suis beaucoup plus léger, je ne tarde pas à prendre de la vitesse.

Adrian et moi faisons la route en sens inverse en silence. Lui aussi apprécie la fraîcheur des nuits de fin d'été. Au petit matin, nous arrivons aux abords de Londres. Je traverse la grande ville aussi vite que possible.  
Enfin, j'aperçois King's Cross. Adrian modifie les rails pour me faire entrer dans mon hangar. Il remet ma locomotive de l'autre côté puis il parcourt tous les wagons, compartiment après compartiment, afin de réparer tout ce que les enfants ont abîmé. Arrivé au bout du train, il me souhaite une bonne journée avant de rentrer chez lui.

Au revoir, Adrian. On se revoit au prochain voyage !


End file.
